The Dark World
by TheNewIdea
Summary: When one bounty hunter crosses the line and commits the ultimate crime its up to Chewbacca to set things right. Meanwhile Darth Vader seeks the power of the Siths of old on the world of Korriban, a land shrouded in darkness and mystery. Rated T for violence, alcohol references, sexual references, mentioning of suicide, political scandals, conspiracy and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is not following any canon, the Original, the Prequel, the Alternative or Expanded Universes.**

Chapter One

Mos Eisley, Tatoonie

Chewbacca sat in the Mos Eisley Cantina trying to drink his problems away. He had lost touch with Han, accidentally traded the Falcon in a bad deal with Jabba the Hutt, sold his soul to Boba Fett and this morning heard of his wife and son's deaths. In short, the Wookie was a complete mess.

In the corner of the room Greedo was patiently waiting for his next client. He had hoped that this time, whatever job it was, it would be enough to pay off Jabba, for he had owed the Hutt a considerable amount of money.

Chewbacca could smell Greedo from across the room, on instinct he pulled his crossbow and set it in his lap. The Wookie then ordered another round. Greedo's client entered the bar.

Watto was not one to enter the cantina, despite his rough and slimy exterior. Watto nervously looked around, hovering just above the ground when he found his table. Making his way over to Greedo, Watto pulled out a large bag of money and set it on the table.

"Here's the money" Watto said in a whisper, trying to keep a low profile

Greedo stared at the money and then back at Watto in disbelief

Watto hung his head, for that was all the money that he could muster. His shop wasn't doing well at the moment and the slave business was now illegal in this part of the world, that didn't stop Watto from trying, but the market for slaves no longer existed, the smugglers and human traffickers that did exist were in hiding, refusing to come out of their hovels and huts to do trade.

"I don't have any more money" Watto continued, "Please I beg. Just do the job and you can take the money and anything else that I might have. I'm desperate here!"

Greedo shook his head, stood up, took the money and walked out the door. Watto knew what this meant, it meant that he had just lost everything and he didn't even get what he wanted out of it. Chewbacca watched as Greedo left the cantina, when he was gone he turned his attention to Watto, who was sadly sitting in the booth trying to think about his next move.

Chewbacca, for some reason, felt pity and holstered his weapon and walked over. Watto, upon seeing Chewbacca, shrank back in fear, for he had an extreme paranoia of just about everything that was over five feet taller than him, in particular when it came to Wookies after a bad experience on Kashyyyk.

"W-w-what do you want?" Watto asked fearfully, backing all the way against the wall to try and get as far away as possible from Chewbacca.

Chewbacca sat down at the booth in response, saying nothing.

"Can you speak?" Watto said curiously, "I don't deal with people who don't at least speak Basic. Too much work on my part."

Chewbacca nodded in understanding and placed his hands on the table, palms upward as if he were a preacher giving a sermon. Chewbacca then breathed in and spoke.

"What's the job?" The Wookie asked

"How are you doing that?" Watto exclaimed amazed

Chewbacca rolled his eyes, "Thank Master Yoda" he answered, "Anyway what does it matter? I'm here. If there's something in it for me I might be able to help you."

Watto leaned in curiously; it was a lean that spoke of distrust and uncertainty. Watto raised his eyebrows, silently inspecting Chewbacca, trying to read him and see if he could get any kind of signal. Chewbacca remained motionless, recognizing on what Watto was doing.

"I need you to help me" Watto began after several minutes, "I need you to...help me die."

Chewbacca tilted his head in confusion but allowed Watto to continue. Watto hung his head in shame and began to cry. Chewbacca respectfully hung his head as well, forgiving Watto as to what he was asking him to do.

"Assisted suicide you mean?" Chewbacca said, more for himself than Watto

Watto nodded, "Yes" he answered, "I can't live like this anymore."

Chewbacca shook his head, "Why?" he pressed, "What could be so bad?"

Watto laughed in disbelief. Chewbacca had heard this laugh before, it was the laugh that Han gave when he first met him. It was the laugh that Luke gave when he set foot in this very cantina almost seven years ago and it was the laugh that he himself gave to everyone upon asking about the past. Watto knew this laugh well, for he had given it too many times to count, it was almost natural instinct for him now, second nature. Watto ordered a round for them both and began to tell his story.

After the slave business went dry I was forced to find new business opportunities. My good for nothing assistant, Wald, can't do shit. The shop has been suffering lately, I barely see anyone come in anymore. I guess that's what I get out of life, the scraps. I don't mind though understand, for I've always gotten scraps. But now-it's more than I can bear.

You see, about three months ago I learned that my sister, the only person who ever really understood me, had died. Murdered by a coward! I tried to plead to Jabba to let me have a good man so that I could have him kill the bastard and be done with it but he refused. I had to go after him myself, it was not a pretty or easy thing to do, seeing my homeland again, seeing her like that. Then I remembered a promise that I made to her. That if one of us died before our time and not of natural causes that the other would commit suicide.

Chewbacca stared intently at the Toydarian, taking in his story and saying nothing. Watto stopped and stared at Chewbacca, he had a worried look on his face, as if he knew that the Wookie would deny him.

"I'm sorry Watto" Chewbacca said abruptly, "But I can't help you. Killing someone else is one thing. But taking your own life is another thing entirely. It's dishonorable."

Watto nodded in understanding and carefully went back to hovering above the ground, making sure not to hit his bum leg against the table and spill Chewbacca's drink.

"Would you do it if I had money to give you?" Watto asked mournfully

Chewbacca gave it a thought, he decided that even with pay involved, he would still refuse.

"I see" Watto continued after hearing Chewbacca's answer, "Well then I guess that's it then."

Chewbacca gave a nod to Watto, who out of surprise and not knowing what else to do, broke down and embraced the Wookie as hard as he could. Chewbacca thought that Watto was being overly emotional to try and convince him to take the job, but Watto was far from that. Watto had fallen so far and suffered for so long that all want to do bad and be malicious had left him. There was only one thing that Watto was concerned with.

Chewbacca pulled Watto off of him; "Please" Chewbacca said annoyingly, "Have some respect...you're embarrassing yourself!"

Watto gave the laugh again, "Respect!" he cried, "What respect! I'm trying to hire you to help me kill myself and you call that respect! I have no respect; I have no honor and no dignity. I don't have a single thing to my name."

Chewbacca couldn't help but laugh at this, "And what money were you going to pay me with?" he asked, "Or did you just assume that I was going to kill you out of the goodness of my heart?"

Watto sighed, for he was relying solely on his sob story to get Chewbacca to agree, that had obviously failed. It was then that Watto had an idea.

"I can get the money!" Watto said desperate and excited, "I have some old things in my shop. Toydarian things...should be worth something to someone."

Chewbacca scoffed, he had no plans of sticking around waiting for that to happen. His face said everything that needed to be said. Watto, nevertheless, having nothing else planned, decided to go along with it. Watto hurriedly left the cantina. Chewbacca looked around the room for a moment; he then stood up, paid for his drinks and walked out the back door heading towards the spaceport.

Watto flew down the street as fast as he could, shortening his breath and making himself dizzy, for he wasn't as young as he used to be. Reaching his front doorstep, Watto pulled out his key only to drop it in the dirt. Watto stooped down to pick it up, when he saw from the corner of his eye a dark and menacing figure appear from the shadows. Watto shook with fear and dread, for he did not want to die, not like this any way.

"Please" Watto begged as he got down on his hands and knees, "Don't kill me. Let me go on my own terms. Or better yet, let me hire you to kill me."

Watto was met with the sound of a lightsaber igniting; he could hear the rough and unsteady breathing of the one who welded it. He could see the robotic mass and couldn't help but admire it, for he was a junk dealer. This admiration was quickly replaced with doubling fear as Darth Vader came from the shadows, to his right Watto noticed that Vader also had two Dark Troopers with him, patiently waiting in the corner of the shop to be told what to do.

"You dare think of me a bounty hunter?" Vader yelled, insulted by the remark, "I am a Dark Lord of the Sith not some second rate mercenary!"

Watto nodded and hung his head, readily accepting what was coming to him. Vader however, remained motionless. Instead he asked Watto a single question.

"The Dark World, where is it?"

Watto had no idea what Vader was talking about, the Sith Lord elaborated

"Korriban you fool!"

Watto remained clueless

"You're nothing more than a waste of air" Vader continued, "I thought you knew these things! I thought that if there was one person in the entire galaxy who knew of it, you would. But no...you have failed me again Watto and this time, I'm done being merciful!"

Vader and the Dark Troopers left the scene. Watto stood up and turned towards his door. A shot rang out in the distance causing Watto to look around.

"Hello?" Watto called, "Is someone there?"

A second shot followed, Watto could feel a sharp pain in his lower back. He assumed that it was just another thing to have with old age. Then a third shot followed, Watto remained completely oblivious as he looked around the street, trying to figure out where the shots were coming from.

"Who's there?" Watto said, protecting his voice as loud as he could, "Come out, I won't hurt you."

A fourth and fifth in rapid succession, Watto's back pain was now excruciating, so much so that he dropped to the ground. Watto attempted to stand, but then noticed that he was bleeding in the middle of the street. Watto could only hope that Chewbacca had taken up on his offer and decided to kill him slowly. Watto smiled, for he was happy, content to die.

In his last moments Watto remembered his confrontation with Vader and he also remembered that Korriban, from what he read in the old histories, was a planet once ruled by the Sith. Watto remembered the day that Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered his shop and how they were Jedi. He wondered if they had any connection to Korriban or if they knew about it. But it mattered little, for Watto was dying. He lifted his head one final time, as if to allow Chewbacca to finish him off, but the killing shot did not come.

"Please" Watto said weakly and to no one for he was alone, "Don't let me suffer. Don't let me die like this. Let me die in peace!"

Nothing.

Watto cried, his tears evaporating in the sand, he took his final breath and died, his head landing face down in the dirt.

Boba Fett peered through his scope, satisfied with his kill. There was no contract on Watto's life, at least not one that Boba had taken, for Watto was constantly being threatened and so had grown eyes on the back of his head, this morning though, these eyes were closed. Watto was a random kill, if Watto hadn't died that day, someone else would have. Boba called it target practice, everyone else, including other bounty hunters, called it murder.

Boba Fett was on top of the spaceport; he had gotten there via a ramp and had been patiently waiting for someone to arrive in his sights. It was only by coincidence that his sight was aimed directly at Watto's house, which was on the back end of his shop. Boba did not see Vader or the Troopers that were with him, he was too focused on Watto and watching his movements, waiting for the right moment for the kill to be poetic.

Chewbacca, who during this time was getting into a passenger ship on its way to Kashyyyk, saw Boba crouched down in readiness. The Wookie couldn't help but wonder as to what Boba was doing up there and so out of curiosity walked up the ramp. Just as Chewbacca reached the top, Boba started firing. Chewbacca was half tempted to throw Boba off of his jetpack and then off the spaceport roof, instead he remained motionless as he tried to figure out what Boba was shooting at.

"I knew you'd be show up sooner or later Chewie" Boba said not bothering to look in Chewbacca's direction, keeping his eyes down range.

"What are you doing?" Chewbacca asked, having a good idea already but wanting to be sure.

"Doing my job" Boba answered annoyingly, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Chewbacca pulled out his crossbow and looked down range where Boba was firing. He saw Watto, slowly and painfully looking around the street, completely helpless and ignorant as to what was happening.

"Watto" Chewbacca screamed suddenly, "You can't kill him! You can't!"

"Yeah" Boba replied, not caring, "Why the hell not?"

"Because he wants an assisted suicide" Chewbacca answered, "He wants to go on his own terms Boba, we should honor that."

Boba laughed, "What difference does it make? He wants to die by assisted suicide; I'm giving it to him...so to speak."

Chewbacca aimed his crossbow at Boba, "I can't let you do this. It's breaking the Laws."

Boba huffed, "What do you know about the Laws Wookie? You know nothing! You're nothing but my little stooge. Now shut up and let me work!"

Chewbacca fired, the bolt purposefully missing and only managing to graze Boba, who stumbled and barely caught himself from falling off the roof. Chewbacca looked in Watto's direction; he didn't need to use his scope to tell that he was dead. Chewbacca, in retaliation, attempted to throw Boba off the roof of the spaceport, but before he could so much as move Boba had wrapped a bolas around Chewbacca's legs, sending him to the ground.

"Big mistake Chewie" Boba said threatening, "Big mistake." Boba drew a hidden blade from his glove.

Chewbacca spread his legs apart, breaking the bola cord and giving Boba a good kick in the torso at the same time. This was just enough for Chewbacca to stand and ran down the ramp to the passenger ship. Boba could've killed him as he was running down, for the bounty hunter was standing up at the time. It would've been so easy. But then, he thought, it wouldn't be fun. Boba let Chewbacca go, promising himself that next time he wouldn't show mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Taking some serious freedom with Toydaria and everything having to do with other than the climate, for not much is known about the planet in any of the canons.**

**The character of Motto (Mow-tow) is an OC**

**Fallendale is a non canonical place and is also original**

Chapter Two

Toydaria

Four Days Later

Chewbacca did the only thing he could do, the first chance he got he headed to Toydaria. Getting off the small station, the Wookie took one whiff of the place and almost gagged. The air was almost foul, it was a wonder that anyone could live on it at all. Luckily, Chewbacca had the sense to bring nose plugs, putting these in, the Wookie made his way to what he perceived to be the home of Watto by way of the railway system.

Stepping off of the railway, Chewbacca stood in front of a small group of huts, from what the trainmaster told him it was the village of Fallendale, a farming community. Looking around Chewbacca saw that most of the people here were women and the very few men who were present were elderly and looked as though any minute they would be on their backs.

It didn't take long for Chewbacca to find Watto's brother, Watto's only remaining relative, for like his brother he was incredibly loud and had a quick temper.

"What are you doing?" a voice, obviously that of Watto's brother screamed inside a hut, "Are you trying to pull a fast one on me? Do I look stupid to you or something?"

Chewbacca slowly approached the hut, which was a little bit taller than that of Yoda's hut on Dagobah, it would be physically impossible, or at least extremely uncomfortable, for him to fit inside. This would make lodging difficult; Chewbacca thought to himself, if anything he would make it an extremely short visit. Chewbacca knocked on the door.

The flapping of wings could be heard moving towards the door, it opened revealing Watto's brother, who was identical to Watto, bum leg and broken tusk included. It was then that Chewbacca noticed a major difference; Watto's brother only had one arm.

"Well" Watto's brother said upon looking at Chewbacca, "Are you going to stand there and say nothing or are you going to state your business?"

"You are Watto's brother correct?" Chewbacca asked

Watto's brother nodded, "Yes I am" he answered, "Motto at your service."

Chewbacca raised his eyebrows at this, confused as to why he would be named Motto.

Motto rolled his eyes annoyingly for he had got this look every single day ever since he was born.

"It's pronounced Mow-tow" Motto explained, "You know like you mow a lawn and tow a thing?"

Chewbacca slowly nodded, feigning understanding and now even more confused than before. Motto shook his head, brushing him off.

"Forget it" Motto continued, "Now what do you want?"

Chewbacca looked down, meeting Motto's eyes which were full of discontent and annoyance, Chewbacca knew right away that Motto was not to be trifled with. Knowing this, Chewbacca still found himself describing Watto's death.

Motto, upon listening to this, went from a face of annoyance to one of shock and disbelief. When Motto heard of Watto's request of an assisted suicide he flew up to Chewbacca's face, hoping that in it he would find that the Wookie was smiling or perhaps by looking in his eyes he would find that everything that Chewbacca was telling him was a lie. Motto found Chewbacca's mouth to be serious and his eyes even more so, making Watto's death that much more of a reality.

Chewbacca stopped, saying the detail of Boba Fett for a latter time, only telling Motto that Watto had been murdered and that Chewbacca tried to save him or at the very least tried to give a coup de' grace. Motto stared a Chewbacca for a long time, almost twenty minutes, contemplating on the situation and trying to read the Wookie. Motto gave a glance towards his door and then back to Chewbacca.

"Come with me Musa."

Motto then flew around to the back of his house, Chewbacca obediently followed.

They came to a small stable in which a small astro droid, P2K1, and a Gundy, Motto's cow, resided. The stable was made of old wet wood, it looked as if it were about to fall apart. The right side of the roof was almost completely caved in, the fact that the ground was basically a marsh, didn't help either.

"Is the whole planet like this?" Chewbacca asked rather suddenly, looking at the ground noticeably for the first time and realizing that the area around him was all swampland.

"Yes" Motto answered matter-of-factly, "Why, is that a problem?"

Chewbacca didn't have a problem with swamps, for living on Kashyyyk had gotten him used to all sorts of climates and regions, but that didn't mean that he was comfortable in it. The stench of the planet was going to take some getting used to, the nose plugs were starting to hurt.

Motto and Chewbacca approached the stable, Chewbacca having to duck down in order to get past the entryway. Motto led Chewbacca over to a table, around which chairs were arranged. The stable, thankfully, was tall enough for Chewbacca to sit in comfortably, which was odd, considering that it was nothing more than a stable. Gundy grunted in surprise at the sight of Chewbacca, Motto patted the cow's side to calm him down.

"Gundy" Motto said lovingly, "Musa en laben."

Chewbacca unfortunately didn't know enough Toydarian to understand what Motto was saying, safe to say, it wasn't important.

Motto nonchalantly rested his haunches in the chair, he leaned down and found a small chest that he kept underneath the table, pulling two bottles from it, one after the other, handing one to Chewbacca. Chewbacca, who didn't feel like drinking, drank anyway for he knew it to be a custom in most cultures to drink when one is given to you.

"Did he die well?" Motto said after taking a drink

Chewbacca shook his head, "When is dying ever a good thing?"

Motto laughed the same laugh of disbelief that Watto and so many others have given. Motto only had to think about his answer for a moment before giving it.

"When you die for something meaningful, when you give up everything and you have nothing. Dying is good when you know that you've done everything that you can and there's nothing more in your power that you can do for the world. Dying is something that is to be cherished in this life, seen not as an end, but as a beginning. But it isn't about the death. Not in the end. It's about the life of the one who lived and saying that their death was as glorious as their life was. That's when dying is a good thing."

Chewbacca sighed, for if that was the case then Watto did not die a good death, for Watto's life had been a lowly one, a life full of lies, hatred and deceit. It is the sad truth that Tatoonie and the universe as a whole, is better without Watto. Chewbacca, for the sake of Motto, did not answer the question, that and Motto had said enough to push it out of their minds.

Motto stood up and brought a lamp from the corner of the room and set it on the table.

"Did you know him?" Motto asked

"Not really" Chewbacca answered, "I saw him in passing but nothing more than that. He came to me a few days ago asking me to kill him, I refused."

"Why did you refuse?" Motto pressed, having the same mannerism as Watto did- the lean, the raised eyebrow and the head cocked to the right side as if gravity were always working against him.

"I live by the Bounty Hunters Code of Law" Chewbacca answered, "If I accepted it would mean breaking that Law and...It's dishonorable, both to him and me."

Motto shook his head, "Dishonorable! Maybe the Wookies see it that way, but here on Toydaria we welcome death with open arms, as I have said before" Motto paused for a moment to gather to his thoughts before speaking again, "Do you know why Watto wanted to die?"

Chewbacca nodded, "Something about making a pact with his sister."

Motto smiled, memories of his sister flashed into his head, along with the few that he had of Watto.

"Yes" Motto replied, "That old thing. My sister, Lottie, was convinced that only in death would we ever be a true family. For we had been growing apart for years by that time, Watto was practically out of the house, Dad was sick, Mother wasn't too much better. I always thought that the pact was more of a symbolic act than an actual pact to be carried out. Lottie and Watto took it pretty seriously though, I guess because they were older and had more to lose than I did."

Chewbacca was starting to get rather bored with Motto, for he loved to talk about himself and his family, as evident. The only thing that Chewbacca wanted to do was find a place to sleep. Motto could see this and mentally began slapping himself for not being a good host.

"Sorry..." Motto began, stopping for not knowing Chewbacca's name, he continued anyway, "I don't get many visitors any more. I'm something of the village recluse."

Motto stood up and walked back towards his house.

"You can sleep with Gundy" Motto continued, "He won't bite...hard."

Chewbacca had a feeling that he was going to be sleeping with the cow the minute he walked in the stable, but at least the cow's bed of hay was relatively dry and thus tolerable.

"Hey Musa" Motto yelled, now on his back porch, causing Chewbacca to look in his general direction. "What's your name?"

Chewbacca gave a smile, for he too had forgotten the formalities, having been so caught up in delivering the news.

"Call me Chewie" Chewbacca answered

"Please tell me that isn't your name!" Motto said stifling a laugh

"Nickname thankfully" Chewbacca continued, "Only my friends can call me that."

Motto bowed as if he were before the King of Toydaria himself.

"I am honored Musa" Motto exclaimed, "More than honored. You have brought me the news of my brother's death and although tragic is something that I still must thank you for. I ask that you dine with me, as my guest at the village feast later tonight."

Chewbacca, recognizing this as what would potentially be his only opportunity at food, accepted Motto's invitation, he then turned to Gundy's hay bale to try and catch what sleep he could.

Later that night

The banquet hall of Fallendale was three times as big as the huts in terms of length but not height, which meant that Chewbacca could barely fit inside. Motto, who was something of the village leader, in addition to the recluse, quickly remedied this by giving Chewbacca a shrinking potion.

"Here" Motto said at seeing Chewbacca's discomfort, "Drink. It may taste bad, but you'll feel better afterwards."

Chewbacca took the drink and slowly began to shrink to a comfortable level. Motto smiled and gently patted Chewbacca's back as he began to pass out the meal.

The meal was simple, bread, hash and a bit of cheese. Chewbacca felt as if Motto had read his mind, for he had wanted hash for quite some time. Motto playfully nudged Chewbacca's shoulder just as the Wookie was about to put a forkful in his mouth.

"We must pray" Motto said, "We must pray to the One and for our King."

Chewbacca nodded in understanding, set his fork down and patiently waited for the prayer to commence. Motto stared at Chewbacca intently

"What are you doing?" Motto asked curiously, "You have to pray with us Chewie."

Chewbacca looked around the table and saw the villagers, their curious faces uncomfortable and at the same time warm and welcoming.

Chewbacca, as so not to offend Motto, reverently bowed his head. Motto then started the prayer.

"Our Grand Creator"

This was repeated throughout the whole room, it was one of those prayers.

"We give thanks to the food we are about to eat, to our crops for growing in this rather inhospitable land, our King, your servant Katuunko II."

This to was also repeated. Motto continued.

"And we give thanks to our beloved and honored Musa, may you guide him in all that he does, bless him and keep him."

When it was over Motto, Chewbacca and the villagers began eating. Chewbacca turned to Motto.

"What does that word mean" he asked, "Musa?"

"It's a peasant word" Motto explained, "There's no real word for it in Basic, or any other language other than Toydarian. But to be called Musa is a great privilege, it shows your status in the community, how people think of you that kind of thing."

Chewbacca swore that he heard a noise come from outside. He feared that somehow Boba had tracked him down, which wouldn't be an impossible task, just extremely difficult. He listened to see if the noise would come again, it did not.

Motto then introduced the rest of the villagers. Chewbacca didn't remember any of their names. Motto then got down to his own family, who were sitting at the other end of the table. There was Motto's wife Jaren, who was furthest away, and Mottowano (pronounced Mow-tow-wan-o), Motto's son. Motto had a daughter, but she was kidnapped along with his sister, her body was never found.

Motto left out his daughter for the same reason that Chewbacca left out Boba Fett, to shield himself from pain. Motto, ever an optimist, turned his attention to happier times and subjects.

"So Chewie" Motto began after some time had passed, "When was the last time that you had sex eh?"

Chewbacca was put off by the question, mostly because he had known Motto for about three hours and he was already being asked personal intimate questions that he never answered even among close friends. Chewbacca was seriously considering telling Motto to call him Chewbacca, revoking Motto's friendship status in a sense, but then remembered the Bounty Hunter's Law, one of those being that trust, once given, is in stone.

"I have a question for you" Chewbacca said, dodging Motto's bullet, "When was the last time that this place was under attack?"

Motto shrugged and gave a scary exact answer, "Two days ago, around midnight why?"

Chewbacca looked around, the noise from earlier had appeared yet again and had been going on for the past several minutes. Chewbacca readied his crossbow. Motto, taking the cue, stood up and pulled out a small knife that he carried with him. Chewbacca saw this from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but wonder how much Motto would be able to do with one arm and with a weapon like that. Chewbacca and Motto walked outside.

The village proper was devoid of life, the air was silent as if for a moment the land had held its breath. Chewbacca swallowed his breathing, trying to make it even quieter than it already was. Motto, once again taking the cue, reduced his wing speed and silently hovered above the ground.

"Do you hear anything?" Motto asked, a worried look on his face

"Nothing-" Chewbacca started to say, it was then that he was cut off with the sound of rapid fire rifle shots.

Boba Fett appeared on his jetpack seconds later, Chewbacca aimed his crossbow and fired, Boba deflected the blot as if he were Wonder Woman.

"What do you want Boba?" Chewbacca asked, "Revenge? Or is this another random killing spree of yours?"

Boba laughed hardly as Chewbacca's statement, "Something like that Chewie" he answered

"You have no right to call me that" Chewbacca continued abruptly, "You lost that when you killed Watto."

Motto flashed his tusks angrily at this, "You killed my brother!" he screamed towards Boba, who mockingly bowed in response, "I'll have your head on my wall!"

Boba playfully shook his head and pulled out his flamethrower.

"Say goodbye to your precious villagers Motto" Boba exclaimed just before he torched it, "While you still can."

Motto huffed, "Why not just kill us now and be done with it?"

Boba laughed again, this time it was more menacing, "Sport of course" he answered, "Besides you people are always good for a laugh."

Boba then sped off as fast as he could, biding his time until he could make his real move against Chewbacca. He was out of range by the time Chewbacca had him lined in his sights.

Motto turned his attention to the hall; he could hear the screams of those trapped inside. Flying over to the door, Motto attempted to force it open, but it was blocked by debris on the other side. Chewbacca, at the same time, ran around the back of the hall, only to discover that the back doors had been shut by Boba during the meal and was the cause of the noise that had commenced from time to time.

"The doors won't open, sealed shut!" Chewbacca said in surprise as Motto came over, "What are we going to do?"

Motto looked around for any windows, the ones that he found were at the top of the roof and too small for either of them to fit through.

"What if we get some water from the swamp?" Chewbacca suggested

"They're dead already" Motto denied, "It is the Creator's will."

Chewbacca shook his head, "So you're just going to let them die like that?"

Motto nodded, "Yes I am. To die in the banquet hall during an evening meal is a sacred honor."

"You do realize that by making everything sacred that nothing is sacred" Chewbacca replied knowingly

"We Toydarians do not understand philosophy. I let things come as they come. If they are meant to die, then I say let them die with all the honor and dignity they have left."

Chewbacca was beginning to question Motto's views when it came to death. On one hand he seemed to accept the death of the villagers and his family but on the other he seemed to want revenge. Motto seemed very confused as if he didn't know which ideology to believe or which emotion to feel.

Time came to pass when the screams of those inside could no longer be head. Motto then knelt down on the ground, took a bit of swamp muck and threw it on himself three times, once, across his right shoulder blade, a second time over his left shoulder blade and the third on his stomach. When this was done Motto looked up at the sky and breathed in.

"We have to go see the King" Motto said, his voice full of conviction

"Why?" Chewbacca asked curiously

"To pardon us" Motto replied, "We're going to kill the bastard!"

Chewbacca attempted to calm Motto down

"Whoa, easy there Motto, let's just clam down and think this over."

Motto ignored him

"My family is dead" Motto answered coldly

"And whose fault is that?" Chewbacca retorted, "Maybe if you had taken action, your village would still be alive."

Motto said nothing and flew away towards the train station.

Chewbacca looked towards Motto and then towards the still burning banquet hall. He couldn't help but feel pity for them, for they didn't have to die. In the same way Chewbacca felt a certain pity for Motto, his motives unclear thanks to his clashing ideologies, but it was to be expected for the closest person in the galaxy to him died almost four days ago and he was only just now hearing about it. In a single day Motto lost his entire family. Chewbacca could relate to that.


End file.
